memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vinci
Vinci was a male Human Starfleet enlisted crewmember in the 23rd century. He served in the operations division aboard the from 2266 to 2269 under the command of James T. Kirk, during the historic five-year mission. He was a security guard and on occasion a transporter chief. In 2266 on stardate 1330.1, Vinci and another security officer were ordered by James T. Kirk to guard Eve McHuron, Ruth Bonaventure, and Magda Kovacs against Harry Mudd trying to help them escape from the Enterprise with Mudd. Although Vinci and the other security officer were successful in carrying out that order, Vinci and the other security officer did fall under the 'spell' cast by Eve, Ruth and Magda when they were on the Venus drug which was so unlike the usual reliable Vinci to let happen to him. A short time later, Vinci was part of the security detail at the hearing Kirk called with the Enterprise senior staff and Harry Mudd and his "cargo" of Eve McHuron, Ruth Bonaventure, and Magda Kovacs and where to take them. ( ) On stardate 1513.8, Vinci was stationed, as security, in sickbay after the M-113 creature knocked Commander Spock unconscious and then killed Doctor Robert Crater as it was masquerading as Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy. Vinci tried to keep Yeoman Janice Rand from seeing Dr. Crater's body, but Rand looked at it in horror anyway. ( ) On stardate 1535.8, Kirk ordered security detail to the gymnasium, Vinci and an another redshirt security officer responded. Charles Evans used his telekenetic powers to knock the security officers to the floor. Vinci drew his phaser, and Charlie made it disappear along with every other phaser on the ship. ( ) On stardate 2818.9, Vinci was in the recreation room listening to Lieutenant Uhura playing Spock's Vulcan lute when Lieutenant Kevin Riley stuck alone in engineering requested that Uhura sing him a love song so Riley would know he wasn't all alone. Vinci stayed to listen to Uhura sing "Beyond Antares" and heard when Riley started choking due to someone trying to poison him. The next evening on stardate 2819.8, he started to watch the Karidian Players' performance of Hamlet, in the recreation room, with others when he suddenly had to be called away, as a member of security, to help subdue Riley from killing Shakespearean actor Anton Karidian who was actually Kodos the Executioner. ( ) In 2267 on stardate 3012.4, Vinci was one of two security officers called to the bridge, by Dr. McCoy, to have Spock confined to quarters when Spock freely admitted to mutiny by faking orders from Kirk to take command of the Enterprise. ( ) On stardate 3196, Vinci served on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta, on Janus VI. ( ) On stardate 3288, Vinci was called to the transporter room as part of a security team, with Another Crewman that had to subdue Spock after Spock broke out of sickbay and then tried to beam down to the planet Deneva to get a sample of one of the flying parasites that attacked him earlier on Deneva but without Kirk's authorization. Vinci and the other crewman had Spock wait until Kirk could talk to him and then allowed Spock to beam down to complete that task. ( ) Sometime shortly after the incident where he had to help to subdue Spock, Vinci must have been promoted to assist in the transporter room. Early in 2268 on stardate 3620.7, Vinci assisted Spock in helping to beam up Kirk and Ensign from the planet Tycho IV after they had already set an antimatter charge to kill the dikironium cloud creature only seconds away from possibly killing them. Fortunately for Kirk and Ensign Garrovick, the transporter team of Spock and Vinci were able to beam them aboard before either was killed by the cloud creature or the bomb. ( ) A short time after that, Vinci must have been promoted, yet again, to transporter chief, a duty that he would share with Lieutenant Kyle for the remainder of Vinci's time serving aboard the Enterprise. On stardate 4372.5, Vinci beamed aboard the Dohlman of the planet Elas named Elaan as well as the Elasian members of a mission to take Elaan to the planet Troyius, also in the Tellun star system, so she could marry (in an arranged marriage) the ruler of Troyius. Two days later Vinci would continue to be the transporter chief when he beamed down Elaan and Troyian Ambassador Petri, to Troyius, for the marriage ceremony. ( ) On stardate 4525.6, Vinci was again acting as transporter chief and had several tribbles nesting on the transporter console, including one that he was petting, when Kirk and Spock walked in to beam over to Deep Space Station K-7. Vinci had also allowed several tribbles to nest on the transporter platform which annoyed Kirk. A short time later, Vinci must have assisted Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott with clearing the Enterprise of all tribbles by beaming them on to a Klingon ship where as Scotty put it "where they'll be no tribble at all." ( ) On stardate 5029.5, Vinci served as the transporter chief when the Enterprise visited Triacus. He inadvertently beamed two redshirts unintact molecules into space and to their deaths before it was discovered that the ship had left orbit and was on course for Marcos XII. Fortunately for Vinci, Kirk and Spock did not blame him for the mishap since it was Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Pavel Chekov who had left the orbit of Triacus because they were under the mind-control of the Starnes Expedition children and the alien Gorgan. ( ) Later in 2268, Vinci and another engineer assisted Scotty in getting into a Jefferies tube when the Enterprise matter-antimatter integrator was fused. ( ) A short time later, still in 2268 on stardate 5730.7, Vinci was coming off duty as transporter chief when Lokai ran past him in the other direction and entered the transporter room to beam down to his home planet of Cheron that was already devastated and ultimately doomed from the civil war there, without Vinci even noticing that Lokai had entered the transporter room. Apparently even Kirk had given up, or either caring, or trying to stop either Lokai or Commissioner Bele with their blind hatred of each other -- a hatred that already had devastated their home planet of Cheron. Kirk didn't even bother to contact Vinci to go back to the transporter room, as either transporter chief or security, as Bele entered the transporter room and beamed down to Cheron shortly after Lokai had so they could have their final doomed battle with each other. ( ) .}} Appearances * ** (TOS Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (TOS Season 2) ** ** ** ** (TOS Season 3) ** ** ** ** External link * de:Vinci fr:Vinci nl:Vinci Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel